Multitasking
by StrifeRose
Summary: Remus Lupin sends a letter home, but on the way to the Owlery he is intercepted by none other than Sirius Black. Oneshot.


December wind bit hastily at the back of Remus' neck, just below his hair. He glared once more at the rattling window pane, as if his malevolant stare could stop the icy draft. Turning back to his parchment, he rested his chin on his hand and sighed. Fingertips absent-mindedly tracing the fine lines of scars across his cheek, he wondered whether to tell his parents the full extent of his friends' support.

He knew his family had been cautious about sending their werewolf son to Hogwarts and he was eager to ease their fears; this particular letter told them all about the friends he had made over the few years he had been attending. He had always been reluctant to tell them too much in case anybody found out about their night-time exploits, but he was careful to leave those details out. But it frustrated him. He wanted his family to know that his companions couldn't care less about his wolfish affliction; that they would stand by him come wind, rain or a full moon. But of course, he knew the risks of telling anyone, and if Dumbledore found out he was abusing his trust... well, the consequences weren't worth thinking about.

He signed the letter with a flourish and folded it, sealing it with hot wax. Turning to exit the common room, he opened the portrait and immediately felt the chill of the stone corridors. Pulling his robes tighter around him and missing the fire blazing in the hearth already, he set off down the stairs and headed for the West Corridor.

Remus loved how quiet the castle was at night. His footsteps echoed off the cold, grey stone and he ran his fingers over the walls, enjoying the texture of the worn, almost roughly hewn bricks. He reached the heavy door leading to the West Tower and the Owlery and reached out for the handle. The metal was cold on his hand, biting into his skin as he turned it, leaning back to pull the door ajar with his body weight.

As such, he was so preoccupied opening the heavy door that he failed to notice who was standing on the other side. He shook his hand in a vague attempt to get rid of the cold from the handle and turned into the staircase, bumping instantly into a muscular chest.

A sharp intake of breath followed a glance half an inch upwards as he was met with his favourite pair of deep, grey eyes. This pair of eyes was surrounded by a raised eyebrow and flirtatious smirk, as their owner quickly wrapped a toned arm around the werewolf and swept him into the tower staircase.

"Another midnight stroll to see the owls, eh Moony?" Sirius smirked, leading him up the stairs.

"Well, you know me. Letters to send... legs to stretch..." Remus couldn't help his lips curling into an excited smile as the pair strode up the stairs. Reaching the top, the slightly taller boy of the two stood back and extended his arm, smiling as he inclined his head exaggeratedly to allow his companion past.

"Why Sirius, how kind." Lupin grinned and tapped his friend on the head with the folded letter as he strolled past, before raising his gaze upwards in search of a suitable owl for his post. He selected an ashy brown barn owl and reached up as it extended its leg.

Taking advantage of Remus' exposure, Siruis crept up behind him and grabbed him around the middle, lifting him off the ground and turning him around to face the wall. He pressed up against the brunette, holding his hands and pressing them flat against the stone wall.

Remus dropped his letter. His breath came shorter, feeling Sirius' warmth pressed so close against his back, that familiar, longed-for sensation of his breath on his neck. Sirius was breathing so hard there were slight traces of a low growl in his breath, a sound that set Remus on edge and made him tense in the best possible way.

He was beginning to enjoy himself when he felt a sharp pain on his ankle. He looked down and saw the barn owl, which had picked up the fallen letter and managed to find space in it's beak to impatiently nip at Remus.

Sirius let out a short, bark-like laugh at the grumpy owl and stepped back to allow Remus to finish tying the letter to the owl's leg. They both watched it take flight into the cold air, it's wings beating hard against the winter breeze before disappearing into the dark. They turned to face one another. Their eyes met for a second before their lips found each others, hands locked and fingers twined in hair, stepping backwards towards the stairs and through the archway.

Remus gasped and broke free of their embrace.

"What if... What if someone comes in" he gasped, pawing at Sirius' chest, enjoying the feel of his torso through robes. Sirius momentarily let go of Remus' hand to reach inside his robes and brought out the Marauder's Map with a flick of his wrist and a wry glint of his teeth.

"How else do you think I'd know you were coming here?" he said, with a playful wink. Remus bit his lip and siezed the map as Sirius's hands resumed their night-time jaunt, feeling over Remus' taut stomach and slipping under his robes. The werewolf opened the map hurridly, his eyes gliding over it hurridly, scanning every corridor for signs of people making their way towards the owlery. But he was only half concentrating, as Sirius tore open the front of his robes and stole several rough kisses up his bare chest, licking the bottom of his neck.

Remus' breath was coming quicker, one hand keeping the map open and the other teasing fingers through Sirius' wild hair, his kisses getting more frantic as they moved lower, Sirius' strong hands moving expertly wherever they wanted to go. Looking down, Remus let out a slight moan at the sight before him and inched his hips closer to Sirius; impatient. Sirius smiled; he loved it when Remus got like this. He stood up, hands on Remus' hips and pulled him forward to meet his own body, Remus kissing his mouth with a desperation that was almost savage. Every so often he stole glances behind Sirius' head to the map, just in case.

He felt his robes open and Sirius press himself alongside him. Remus tore his eyes away from the ink dots meandering around the West Corridor and stared once again into those grey eyes; neither of them needed to say anything. Their lips briefly brushed together, the most tender of tastes, their tongues met softly. Sirius breathed out that low growl and Remus' stomach tightened - already beyond tense. Their lips hovered apart slightly once more before kissing again once, twice, Sirius pressing and moving harder each time.

"Watch you don't drop that map, Remus" Sirius breathed heavily between kisses. The werewolf smiled, moaning slightly with pleasure. "You've always been good at multi-tasking."


End file.
